In apparatuses having plural light sources, e.g. fluorescent lamps or incandescent filament lamps, the light sources are usually deployed to illuminate a diffuser as evenly as possible. In view of the present energy shortage, it would be economical with regard to both energy saving and economy if one or more of the light sources in such apparatuses could be eliminated. Lighting fixtures of the types under consideration usually have from two to five or six light sources. If approximately one-half of the light sources could be eliminated, with less than proportionate reduction in light output, considerable savings could be realized. The present invention seeks to provide lighting apparatus or fixtures using less than the conventional number of light sources, yet providing illumination approximating that of conventional lighting apparatus having a full number of light sources. The apparatuses according to the invention may be provided as new equipment or as modifications of existing equipment.